


Take A Breath

by Madin456



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madin456/pseuds/Madin456
Summary: Take a deep breath. Hold it for three seconds.Believe.(A nameless young adult moves to a new city, living alone for the first time, and meets someone she’s always known.)





	Take A Breath

She watches the moving truck stop in front of her new house. Her nerves are a jitter as all her belongings are unloaded and the finality of the situation fully dawns on her. She’s going to be living her life here from now on, in an unfamiliar city as a young woman on her own. The prospect of it is equally frightening as it is exciting.  

The transport truck drivers lend her a hand with moving all the boxes indoors. She thanks them sincerely for their service and when they leave, the house suddenly seems much bigger. Emptier. She wonders if she’ll ever be able to completely occupy all of the space herself.

With a sigh, she looks around at everything she has to unpack, the tediousness of the task daunting on her, unwelcomed stress looming in the room. She decides to leave it be for now, work left for another day.

Outside, pieces of the clouds scatter for the first snowfall of the year. Despite her initial nervousness, she smiles as she spends the next couple of hours by the window with a homemade cup of hot chocolate, simply watching as a blanket of white falls over the world.

This place may be foreign, but winter is the same in any city.

.

The cold has never felt lonely to her. Behind the gleaming towers and pure white landscapes, the hanging icicles and crystalized reflections, she knows there is a kindness even in the harsh conditions of the powerful blizzard that has consumed the streets. It seems to rage with a broken voice, churning up hail to the feelings of desperation and agony all in one.  

Pulling her jacket closer to her body, she trudges through the storm with determination, head held high, cheeks flushed from the cold. Snow crunches beneath her boots, the lone trail of footprints already beginning to disappear behind her as the blizzard howls on. She can see her house coming into view further along the road, each step she takes bringing her closer to home.

And when she shivers, it is as if she feels the ghost of a hand against her back, pushing her along.

.

There are whispers of a boy everywhere she goes.

He is said to hold the depth of glaciers in his eyes. His laugh invites snowflakes down from the heavens for a dance. His touch, light as the wind, brings life to frozen sculptures both elegant and grand.

She doesn’t give much thought to any of the rumours. They sound too mystical to be true, like a story out of a fantasy novel. Unreal and imaginary.

And then.

And then, one day, with a gentle inhale—she sees.

She _believes_.

There he is: leaning against the outside of her bedroom window, one leg crossed over the other in midair, a wooden staff resting on his right shoulder. He taps his fingers to the glass, gesturing for her to open the window as ice ripples around the area he makes contact with the surface.

Their eyes meet, and for a brief moment, she finds freedom in his shades of blue.

She’s hit with a realization, then, of a name. A name she had long forgotten since childhood.

_“Jack Frost.”_

.

The winter spirit smiles at her.

A chilly breeze passes by but in that moment, she feels nothing but warmth in her heart.

.

.

.

“Want to have some fun?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like RotG a lot. Too much.


End file.
